Alien Zuno Iqios
Alien Zuno Iqios is an Alien Zuno which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Iqios was a previous associate of another member of his species Spectreman had previously defeated as well as Spectreman's nemesis Dr. Gori Iqios began making his way to Earth, planning to conquer it and correct Gori and his predocessor's failures, as well as use the planet to jumpstart further conquests. Iqios managed to get to Earth before Spectreman, who had been dispatched by the Overlords or Nebula 71 to combat him, possessing a human being to act as his disguise. Iqios then began to initiate his plan. First, Iqios secretly unleashed a monster in the middle of Hokkaido, particularly the odd robot Kuruma-Nikuras. The robot immedietly began to rampage throughout the city, provoking a speedy response from the AKDF. Iqios had anticipated this, and waited for the opportunity to make his move. During the battle, Kuruma-Nikuras used its black mist to blind and confuse the AKDF, even to the point of causing Akira Takeshi's jet to collide with the monster accidentially, and quickly be slapped to the ground by Kuruma-Nikuras. On que, Ultraman Legacy appeared shortly after, punching the robot in the face and causing it to stumble back. Kuruma-Nikuras wasn't finished however, and teleported behind Legacy, catching him by surprise and beggining to batter the Ultra with its hooks. Kicking Legayc for good measure, the robot seemed to have the upper hand. However, right in the nick of time, Akira's plane suddenly began moving again, and its weapons were fired right at Kuruma-Nikuras, the robot being too distracted with attacking Legacy to notice until it was too late. The jet opened fire and the blasts were somehow enough to destroy Kuruma-Nikuras, the robot exploding in a fiery inferno, ending its threat. The AKDF were surprised by this turn of events. They knew "Akira" had many powers, but being in two places at once wasn't one of them.....probably. The commandeered jet slowly landed, the rest of the AKDF doing the same to meet their mysterious savior, whilst Legacy flew off, secretly reappearing in human form to join the others. A well-dressed man hopped out of the jet when they landed. "Who are you?" Steven demanded to know. Captain Muramatsu raised a hand, signaling his soldier to stop. "Before we get into that....I'd like to thank you for helping us out back there. Most civilians don't have the courage, or skill, to do something like that." he said. "The name's........Issac." the man said. The captain offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you." he said. "Yeah, me to......" Issac cautiously replied, accepting the handshake. Issac suddenly took notice of Akira and asked "This is your plane, right?" pointing to the vehicle behind him. "Yeah...." Akira answered "Shame you weren't in it." Issac said. "Even Ultraman Legacy needs help sometimes." "I......thought it would be better to go evacuate civilians...." Akira exaplained. "Right." Issac said. "So anyway, it felt good helping you guys back there. I'm wondering if I can join up." "Just like that? The AKDF doesn't just welcome people aboard, even if they perform a selfless act." Steven said hostily. "You're right." Issac addmited. "So when can I come by for an interview?" The group looked at their captain, unsure of how he would respond. "With luck, we should have an opening in our schedule next week." Captain Muramatsu answered. "Perfect." Issac replied. "Cya then!" ONE WEEK LATER Issac was apparently more qualified than Steven had assumed, and was quickly welcomed into the AKDF. After being given formal training, he was on the field, sharing a jet with Akira, who usually flew solo. With Issac on, the team would continue to deal with oncoming threats. A Dust Man, a rather easy foe to dispatch, a Gilagind , an even easier foe, and a pair of Bakulah , proving the toughest battle since Issac's recruitment, but nothing the team couldn't handle. The entire time however, Akira remained unsure about the new recruit. There was just something about him. Maybe he was still feeling sour about the slight Issac had thrown his way shortly after Kuruma-Nikuras was defeated, maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it was bothering Akira, so he decided to investigate. Akira went looking for Issac around the base, and eventually found the man working on some sort of device. Issac quickly turned around, a look of shock on his face. "Akira!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Akira asked. "Uhh...helping Ishiro with an experiment!" Issac lied. Akira drew his weapon and pointed it at his "comrade". "I'll ask you one more time." Akira threatened. "What are you doing." Issac held his hands up and began slowly stepping backward. "Look, Akira, buddy....." "Alright I've had enough of this." Akira interrupted. Soft rays shot from his eyes and saw through Issac's disguise. "So that's your secret." Akira said. Issac dropped his hands. "Yes. And I've already figured out yours, Ultraman Legacy." Akira smirked. "What gave me away?" "Well it wasn't exactly difficult to figure it out. You Ultras have your 'habits', so to speak." Issac answered. "Like, what, taking down alien creeps like you?" Akira said snarkily. "Well, I more meant joining up with Earthen defense teams, being the one member of said defense team with a bad habit of dissappearing, and so on, but yes, there is that." Issac addmited. "So then you know what happens next." Akira said, his weapon still pointed towards Issac. "I.....wouldn't do that if I were you." Issac stated. "Why not?" Akira asked. "Hmm, clearly the Space Garrison doesn't have th most detailed files on my race." Issac mused. "You see, I am an Alien Zuno. My real name is Iqios." "And?" Akira asked impatiently. "And unlike some of the other invaders you've no doubt encountered, my race is incapable of generating a human disguise. Instead, we have to rely on possession." Iqios explained. "So if I shoot you." Akira started. "You'd be shooting a real human being, yes." Iqios finished. "Smart." Akira addmited. "Does make sense of course given you're a big brain." "I suppose that is what my race would look like to you." Iqios said. "So what's with the device?" Akira asked. "a bomb." Iqios stated. Akira's widened. "What?" "And I've placed many more all around your precious headquarters." Iqios continued. "But that'll kill..." "Everyone in this base, and probably a number of humans in the surrounding area. A nessecary sacrifice for my goals. Just like the monsters I sent out against you to increase 'Issac's' reputation in the AKDF." Iquios answered. "Let me guess, take over the world?" Akira said, rolling his eyes. "Conquering this mudball would not only avenge the deaths of some past associates." Iqios explained, "But also serve as a starting point for taking this entire solar system." "One problem with your plan." Akira said. "What, you?" Iqios asked. "I've prepared to deal with yo-" "No, me." Another man interrupted, stepping out of the shadows. "I'd like you to meet my new friend Jouju." Akira said. "Although you may know him better as-" "Spectreman!" Iqios exclaimed. "Here?!" "I tracked you to this planet Iqios." Jouju explained. "Knowing this planet was already defended, I contacted Ultraman Legacy and warned him about you, and we waited to see where you were hiding." "I managed to get Jouju here a matienence job at the AKDF so he could help me out." Akira explained. "Once I told him something about 'Issac' was setting off my Evil Radar, he told me to confront you directly and make sure." "And that I'd be backing him up." Jouju continued. Iqios suddnely burst into maniacl laughter. "Rather clever." he addmited. "But I highly doubt you can defuse these bombs. Not only do you lack the skill, but you heroes are just so easily.....distracted!" As Iqios said that last word, the ground began to shake. Alarms began to sound around the AKDF base, with the loudspeaker announced a giant monster had appeared, identifying it as Zeron . "Uh oh." said Akira. "You'd better get going then." Iqios coaxed. "Not just yet." Akira reached for his radio. "This is AKDF Member Takeshi. Can I get a bomb squad like...all over the base? Big explosive problem. Also Issac is actually some guy possesed by an alien. Over and out." "Fool, no human can disable my bombs! Everyone in this building is doomed! Doome-" Iqios was quickly hit on the back of the head by Jouju, knocking him unconcious. "He was done." Jouju said. Akira smiled, then quickly became worried again. "We should go." he said. Jouju nodded, and the two ran out to face the threat. As it turned out, Zeron wasn't the only monster afoot. Mogunetudon , Nezubirdon , and Satan King were all rampaging around Tokyo alongside Zeron. The AKDF main team was struggling against the beasts, clearly overwhelmed. Legacy quickly pulled out his Legacy Spark and prepared to transform. Jouju put out his hand. "Overlords of Nebula 71, I request permission to transform into Spectreman." he said. "Wait, you need to ask permission to transform?" Akira asked. "Yes." Jouju answered, an air of confusion in his voice, as if this were an odd question. "Sucks for you man." Akira replied "I can do it just like....this!" With that, Akira held his Legacy Spark up high and transformed into Ultraman Legacy. Jouju was just a bit jealous, but wouldn't admit it to his new ally. Luckily, the Overlords came through and bathed Jouju in rays which transformed him into Spectreman. The two giants stood tall before thier assembled foes, who all turned to face them. "Ready?" Legacy asked. "Ready." Spectreman answered. The two entered fighting stances, their battle cries shooting out into the air as they did. Mognuetudon was the first Kaiju foolish enough to challenge the two, charing forward after letting out a mighty roar, only to be dodged by a simple sidestep from Legacy and Spectreman. Both chopped down on the back of the monster's back, knocking it down. They then grabbed the beast to make sure it didn't collide with the AKDF base, using their strength to hurl it in the direction of their other enemies. Nezubirdon was the next to attempt an attack, taking to the air, however it was quickly slammed back to the ground when Mognuetudon crashed into it, knocking both down. "Two for two!" Legacy exclaimed, pumping his fist. Zeron dug underground while Satan King slammed its fists together and stomped towards the two heroes. Legacy and Spectreman moved back-to-back, looking for the moment when both their standing opponents would strike. Soon, Zeron burst from the ground, attempting to tackle Spectreman. However the cyborg hero used his razor-sharp cutters to slash at the beast, causing it to fall back to the ground and roar out in pain. After a quick blast of energy from his fingertips, Spectreman destroyed Zeron, causing the monster to explode. Satan King punched at Legacy, who managed to dodge the monster's strike. he tried taclking it but Satan King proved a weigthy beast, struggling against him at every turn. Satan King then raised its arms and slammed Legacy to the ground. It then fired its beam at Spectreman, who narrowly dodged the blast. The cyborg then shot his rainbow-colored ray at the beast, though Satan King managed to withstand it. Unexpectedly, Legacy kicked upward at Satan King's face, causing the monster to stumble back before he back-flipped his way over to Spectreman. Legacy and Spectreman then fired their rays, in unison. Though it took some time, it was enough to destroy Satan King. "Take that ya big rock!" Legacy exclaimed. "We're not out of the woods yet." Spectreman warned. The two heroes turned to see Mognuetudon and Nezubirdon climbing to their feet, ready to continue the battle. "Oh right. Ugly and uglier." Legacy joked. The two readied into battle stances, however as Mognuetudon was about to unleash a stream of flames from its maw, a blue-colored Ultra appeared from the air and slashed at the beast with a blade of energy, causing Mognuetudon to explode shortly after. This new combatant was none other than Ultraman Sect, who landed in the ground and made sure to kick Nezubirdon aside for good measure. "Hey, Sect! Thanks for the help!" Legacy exclaimed. Sect nodded, then turned to see Nezubirdon taking to the air and kicking him, knocking the Ultra back. However before the two-headed bird could go down for an attack, one of the AKDF's planes blasted at the monster, severing its wings after a few blasts and sending the monster crashing to the ground below. Nezubirdon tried to stand up but a few more blasts from the jet caused it to explode. The Ultras followed the jet, Legacy realizing Jet Jaguar was piloting it. The robot gave a quick thumbs up before moving to land next to the other AKDF members. However, the battle wasn't over yet. Suddnely, Iqios burst from the base and hovered in front of Legacy and Spectreman. "You may have defeated my monsters, and, surprisingly, disabled my bombs, but you haven't heard the end of me!" "Yes we have." said Legacy, sending out a stream of cutters which caused the Alien Zuno to explode, putting an end to his threat. After Spectreman's departure and the defusal of the bombs, the team returned to their base to find the person Iqios had possessed, understandably confused about what had happened or where he was. Akira decided to explain exactly what'd happened which........didn't help things. Regardless, the man was allowed to leave freely as he was't in control of his body at the time, no less confused than when this ordeal began. Abilities *'Possesing': Alien Zuno can posses human bodies to use as a disguise. *'Eye Beams': When he posseses a human body, he can shoot green eye beams. Presumably, Iqios can do this in his normal form as well. Trivia *If I recall correctly, Emgaltan suggested Alien Zuno when I inquired about "Spectreman villains who aren't Dr. Gori". Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains